WIDURI
by J'TrimFle
Summary: semua yang tejadi pada mereka, semata-mata karna kesalahan moyang-moyang mereka. ingatkan mulutmu harimaumu. hati-hatilah saat bicara, atau banyak orang akan menderita. a/n: YAOI dimana-mana.
1. Chapter 1

**WIDURI**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****I****ta****K****yuu dll**

**AU,****OOC, ****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love,typo****bertaburan****, gaje,dkk.**

**Ini fic pertama yang saya tulis, tapi karna gak tau mau dikasih judul apa jadi saya diemin aja di brangkas. Hem?**

* * *

**( Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah dewasa -seumuran Kiba atau Shikamaru- tapi karna ulah Kyuubi, tubuh mereka mengecil seukuran anak sepuluh tahun dan ini juga berpengaruh pada pemikiran Naruto dan Sasuke yang kadang seperti anak kecil )**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai red-oranye itu terus menempel -ato memeluk ato menempel entahlah?- pada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang dan diikat belakang. bahkan tidak peduli tatapan bingung manusia-manusia dibelakangnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritan padaku Kyuu-nii!"

"iya, ceritakan pada kami!"

"issss, berisik!" umpat Kyuubi yang merasa kesenanganya terganggu.

**_12 jam yang lalu_**

Markas pusat.

"kembali Sasuke!jangan dikejar!" Itachi geram saat mengamati layar monitor didepanya.

"_sedikit lagi Nii-san_" balas Sasuke dari seberarang sana.

"Sasori, Shikamaru! cepat hentikan Sasuke!" Itachi beralih ke dua rekanya.

"_otouto-mu melangkah terlalu jauh!__Kami kehilangan jejak__"_

Itachi mengamati lima titik yang terpisah jauh dari satu titik lain.

"5 km didepan" Itachi memberitau letak Sasuke.

"_okey!_"

Dan lima titik tadi bergerak kearah satu titik didepanya.

Tempat Perburuan.

"_Sasuke! berhenti kataku_!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan suara yangmembuat bulu –bulu diseluruh tubuhnya berdiri walau hanya terdengar dari earphone. dia terus berlari mengejar pria bertopeng yang minggu-minggu ini menebar teror di 5 negara bagian. dia berhenti saat menyadari ada puluhan pria bertopeng didepanya, dengan handgun yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"HAHAHA, masuk dalam perangkap"

"anak ingusan! kembalilah kesekolah. hahaha"

tawa membahana dan ejekan dari pemimpin bertopeng membuat hatinya panas.

"_b__aka_!" umpat suara diseberang sana, suara Itachi.

"kau pikir aku takut heh?" Sasuke menantang.

Tap. tap. tap

Lima orang datang bersamaan.

"lihat! sudah genap semua. mari kita habisi mereka!" pemimpin pria bertopeng mengomando anak buahnya.

Sasori, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke dan Naruto menyiapkan senjata masing-masing. satu detik sebelum terdengar bunyi ledakan, sebuah gurita raksasa terbang diatas mereka, lubang tentakel-tentakelnya menghisap ke enam rakan Itachi dan dengan kecepatan cahaya terbang menuju entah kemana.

"apa itu tadi?" Tanya seorang anggota pria bertopeng.

"rupanya ilmuan gila itu ikut campur disini"

...*1174*...

_"__mereka disini__! dalam genggamanku! __15 menit kedepan,__akan kujadikan otouto- tercinta__mu menjadi __kelinci percobaan eksperimen terbaruku. jadi datanglah sebelum hal itu terjadi!"_

Klik.

Itachi memutus sambungan telephone. sepertinya permainan benar-benar dimulai. Itachi tersenyum kecut. tidak suka-bukan- dia bencibau anyir darah, ledakan senjata, bau mesiu, huft mungkin juga tangis kehilangan. tapi,

"hmm ,,, baiklah ! ...

aku bermain!"

Itachi berdiri, dalam 10 menit dia harus menyelamatka nyawa baka otoutonya.

**_Laboratorium Namikaze Kyuubi_**

Terlihat enam (ekor/ buah?) makluk sedang berada dalam satu kerangkeng. macam orang utan tertangkap pemburu. dibelakangnya terdapat akuarium berisi gurita raksasa -yang membawa mereka ketempat ini- sedang berciuman panas dengan pasangaya? yang juga gurita raksasa?

"halo semua.. " Kyuubi masuk dari cerobong asap dan menampakkan devilsmile-nya.

"Kyuu-nii. apa yang kau lakukan disisni?" tanya Naruto.

"apa kau juga tertangkap seperti kami?" tanya Kiba.

"aku? tertangkap? hahaha" kyuubi tertawa setan. dia berjalan mengitari ruangan dan berhenti didepan akuarium.

"kalau kalian tidak berhenti ciuman, akan kupanggang salah satu!" ancamnya. sepertinya dia benar-benar muak melihat aksi gurita itu.

"mau?"

kedua gurita menggeleng ngeri?

"menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Kedua gurita menghilang dalam sekejap.

"good boy"

Orang-orang dibelakangnya menatap kejadian tadi ngeri sekaligus geli.

"tunggu dulu! gurita tadi patuh padanaya?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tiduurnya. kelima temanya mengangguk.

"berarti ini… "

"rumahnya!" mereka berkata bersamaan.

"berharaplah sikeriput sialan itu bisa menyelamatkan kalian, hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa setan. again.

"psikopat"

"kau katakan sesuatu ayam?" tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"kau. psikopat!"

"bagus! kau yang pertama akan kuhabisi!. ayam!"

"Kyuu-niii … jangan lakukan itu pada Teme. dia kan teman kita, dia baik kok, yaaah. ... walaupun rambutnya seperti ayam sih"

'_muji apa ngejek sih'_ inner Sasuke.

"buup … " yang lain menahan tawa.

Sasuke mendeathglare rekan-rekanya.

"kau masih cinta anak ayam itu, ehh?" pertanyaan Kyuubi sukses bembuat Naruto blushing. SosoDei ShikaKiba melongo dan Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"apa?! " tantang Kyuubi.

"kubunuh kau nanti!" geramnya.

"coba saja kalau bisa!"

"Kyuu-niii, keluarkan aku dari sini" rengek Naruto.

"tidak"

"Kyu-niiii … .." Naruto memasang Kitten eyes andalanya. Kyuubi yang berdiri didepan layar monitor dan tombol-tombol warna-warni hampir saja luluh dan hampiiiiirrrrr saja menekan open botton. tapi kesadaranya cepat kembali dan dia segera menjauhkan tanganya,

"tidak"

Semua mendesah kecewa,

'_padahal sedikit lagi'_

"apa maumu Kyuu?" suara baritone yang sangat merdu mengambil perhatian Kyuubi.

"5 menit lebih awal. anak ayam itu sangat berarti untukmu ya?"

"Nii-san?"

"darimana masuknya Itachi, un?" tanya Deidara antusias. Sasori menatapnya tajam.

"aku hanya bertanya Danna, un"

"tch"

"Itachi-nii tadi lewat mana Shika?" Kiba menowel Shikamaru.

"manakutau. mendokusoi"

"Itachi-nii masuk lewat mana?" tanya Naruto.

"pintu" Itachi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu yang tidak begitu jelas keberadaanya karna menyamai tembok.

_'__kalo __a__da pintu buat apa masuk lewat cerobong asap!__?__'_

_'__dasar gila'_

_'__psikopat'_

_'__luar biasa!'_

Begitulah kira-kira inner mereka mengomentari lelakuan Kyuubi. err, yang terakhir untuk Itachi.

"lepaskan mereka!"

"apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"apa maumu?" Itachi menatap Kyuubi datar.

"nyawamu! hahaha" Kyuubi tertawa lagi.

"uhuk-uhuk" karna terlalu bersemangat tertawa, Kyuubi jadi terbatuk-batuk.

Itachi hampir saja menghampiri, khawatir.

"hwahahaha" seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa. kyuubi melempar deathglare? kearah tawananya, seketika labor kembali sunyi senyap.

"kita mulai sajalah keriput!"

"Nii-san?"

"diam kau anak ayam!"

"Kyuu-nii?"

"URUSAI! kau keriput, berbaring!" Kyuubi menunjuk bad yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel dan terhubung dengan kotak mayat didekat akuarium, sukses membuat merinding gurita peliharaan Kyuubi dan makluk-makluk lain diruangan itu.

Itachi berbaring seperti perintah Kyuubi.

"Nii-san…"

"saksikan pertunjukanku anak ayam!"

"Nii-san … maaf tidak mengikuti kata-katamu "Sasuke tertunduk. Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke memberi keyakinan.

"Nii-sanmu orang hebat, un!" Deidarapun menepuk pundu Sasuke. Sasori melirik kesal. Deidara segera menjauh.

SRAAASH

"aarrggg" Itachi menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

"Itachi/ Nii-san/ itachini nii/ un"

SRAASH,SRAASSH,SRAASH

"AAARRRGGGG" Itachi mengerang. mendengar suara kesakitan korbanaya, Kyuubi makin bersemangat menyayat-nyayat tubuh Itachi. darah dimana-mana, bau anyir menyertai.

"lihat ini anak ayam!" Kyuubi menyeringai senang melihat Sasuke menangis.

"hentikan!"

"haha, nikmati dulu"

SRASS,SRASSS

"aarrrgh" nafas Itachimemburu. eehhh, dia merasakan sakit? bhkan lebih sakit dari yang ia kira?.

_'__tau begini,__aku melawan saja'_ Inner Itachi agak menyesali keputusanya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Itachi merasakan benda tumpul mengorek lukanya. jari Kyuubi? melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sangat menikmati permainanya Itachi tidak jadi protes.

'_apa kurebut saja cutternya, lalu tusuk jantungku?'_ Itachi mulai tidak sabar dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan menyusun rencana-rencana gila.

"cepat tusuk jantungnya saja Kyuu" usul Sasori. semua memandang Sasori kesal.

"dari pada disiksa" tambah Sasori, di ikuti anggukan dari partner-partnernya.

"tidak semudah itu! enam nyawa ditukar satu, harus fantastis!" Kyuubi menusukkan dua jarinya keluka di perut Itachi kemudian merenggangkan jarinya zigzag.

"AAAARRRRGHHHHH"

"ANIIKIIII" Sasuke berteriak, dan untuk pertama kali Itachi memandang Sasuke.

'_maafkan aku Sasuke'_

"maaf Sasuke .. " lirih Itachi.

"rubah sialan! Berhenti kau."

"hahaha. memohonlah ayam"

SRAAAASSHHH

sayatan melintang menghiasi dada kiri Itachi sampai di pinggang kanannya. tangan kiri Kyuubi masih mengorek melebarkan luka-uka di tubuh Itachi. sadis. psikopat.

"Kyuubi, aku .." Sasuke tidakmelanjutkan kata-katanya karna melihat mata Itachi yang seolah berkata '_jangan memohon,__jangan memohon Sasuke!'_

**Door. door**

Dua peluru Sasori berhasil menyudahi permainan Kyuubi.

"ANIIIKIIIIII .. " Sasuke menjerit pilu.

"Danna, apa yang kau lakukan, un!" Deidara menatap Sasori tak percaya.

"Saso-niiii" Naruto dan Kiba memekik kaget.

"mendokusoi"

"aku tidak tahan" bela Sasori.

"ANATA!" Kyuubi menggeram marah pada Sasori. tapi perhatianya segera beralih pada peti mayat disamping akuarim. petinya bergetar hebat. semua perhatian beralih pada peti tersebut.

BLAM

Pintu terbuka dan …..

menampilkan sosok ….

yang sangat mereka kenal …..

"ITACHI?/ NII-SAN?/ITACHI-NII?/UN? /MENDOKUSOI"

"BERHASIL!" pekik Kyuubi. dia berlari dan memeluk Itachi erat. Itachi melingkarkan satu lenganya ke pinggang Kyuubi dan satu tanganya membelai rambut Kyuubi.

Semua cengo!

_apa-apaan ini!_

Mereka memandang laki-laki yang dipeluk Kyuubi dan mayat Itachi bergantian. tidak mengerti. kecuali Shikamaru yang menatap bosan.

"kau sudah tau Shikaa?" tanya Kiba. semua perhatiantertuju pada Shikamaru.

"mendokusoi! memangnya kalian pikir untuk apa kabel-kabel itu terhubung pada peti mati, trans jiwa!" Shikamaru menguap. tidak percaya dia harus berkata sepanjang itu. merepotkan.

"nanas pintar" puji Kyuubi dibalik dada Itachi.

"jangan menangis lagi Otouto. nii-san masih disini" Itachi berkata lembut penuh kasih sayang, tapi dibalas dengusan kesal dari Sasuke yang merasa ditipu habis-habisan.

'_tau begini akutidak akan menangis,__memalukan. mau ditaruh mana nama besar Uchiha. tapi aku benar-benar takut Nii-san mati tadi.__emz, mereka pasti mengerti.__awas saja kalo ada yang mengejekku, akan kuminta Nii-san saja menghabisi mereka hehe'_ inner Sasuke OOC mode ON.

"Dei-nii? kenapa Kyuu-nii berpelukan dengan Itachi-nii, apa mereka pacaran?" Naruto bertanya palan. Deidara menggeleng, tanda dia juga tidak tau.

"aku dengar Naruto"

"eh hehe, maaf Kyuu-nii"

"Itachi, jelaskan ini semua!" Sasori menuntut.

"dan keluarkan kami dari sini, un!" Deidara menggedor-gedor krangkengnya.

"Kyuu, lepas sepatumu" Itachi berkata lembut.

"apa?" Kyuubi masih asik membenamkan wajahnya didada Itachi.

"lepas sepatumu" bisik Itachi ditelinga Kyuubi.

"hemmz, sudah" Kyuubi melepas sepatunya dengan kaki. Itachi mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuubi untuk memijakkan kaki Kyuubi di kakinya. Itachi berjalan-dengan Kyuubi masih memeluknya- menuju monitor yang banyak sekali tombol warna-warninya.

"yang mana Kyuu?"

"itu" Kyuubi menunjuk tombol kuning dengan tulisan open. Itachi menekanya. dalam sekejab krangkeng terbuka dan hilang ditelan lantai.

"dimana kamar mandinya Rubah?" Sasori berkata panic.

"disana" tunjuk Kyuubi.

Sasori segera memapah Deidara yang perutnya sudah mualsejak melihat permainan Kyuubi yang mengerikan tadi. dia sudah mati-matian untuk tidak muntah, tapi tetap saja perutnya bergejolak hebat.

'_aku seperti perempuan saja__, __un!"_

**_WAKTU SEKARANG_**

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritan padaku Kyuu-nii!"

"iya, ceritakan pada kami!"

"issss, urusai! berisik" umpat Kyuubi yang merasa kesenanganya terganggu.

"masih ingat teror dua tahun lalu?" Itachi memulai ceritanya. semua mengangguk. Teror dan penembakan yang membuat tubuh Itachi dipenuhi pluru karna melindungi Sasuke yang terpojok ditempat terbuka.

"setelah itu aku tidak melihatmu, dua minggu kemudian kau muncul di markas tanpa luka sedikitpun" papar Sasori.

"Kyuu membawaku ketempat ini, meletakkan jiwaku di wadah ini. sementara ragaku yang asli diperbaiki. dan untuk mengembalikanya harus menusuk jantung wadah yang ini" Itachi mengamati wadahnya yang tadi di sayat-sayat Kyuubi. sebenarnya itu akal-akalan Kyuubi untuk ngerjai sasuke saja. Dan walaupun awalnya dia tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya dia ikuti saja kemauan Kyuubi.

Itachi mengambil pematik api disakunya, -entah sejak kapan ada disana?- melemparkan pematik yang sudah menyala ke wadahnya yang dalam sekejab berubah jadi abu.

"mudah sekali terbakar. apa itu, un?"

"tak akan kuberitau" Kyuubi berkata pelan.

"pantas saja kau mengambil alih kursi rusa malas itu, wadahmu sangan rapuh"

"ya, kau benar Sasori"

"Kyuu-nii seperti pecandu" Kiba berbisik ke Shika, sangat pelan. Kyuubi akan membunuhnya kalo tau dia berbicara macam-macam tentangnya.

"kau menyadarinya, un? menurutku juga"

"kau menguping ya Dei-nii?"

"kami semua menguping"

"hhaaaahhhaaa. jangan bunuh aku Kyuu-niii, ampuuun. hiks hiks"

"dia memang kecanduan" kata Sasuke sinis.

DUUUGGh.

Kyuubi terpental jauh akibat tendangan Sasuke.

"kecanduan Nii-san!" Sasuke menggantikan posisi Kyuubi. berbeda dengan pelukan Kyuubi yang menuntut, Sasuke memeluk Itachi dengan rasa rindu seorang adik pada kakaknya. dia membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk memeluk kakaknya. Atau mungkin child mode nya lagi ON?

"Nii-san, pantas saja dua tahun ini kau menjauhiku"

"maaf Otouto, aku tidak ingin nasibmu setragis kucing Kaa-san" Itachi teringat kucing Kaa-sanya yang sekarat setelah berdekatan denganya. wadah dari Kyuubi memang berbahaya, minimal harus menjaga jarak tiga meter kalau tidak ingin keracunan. itu dilakukan Kyuubi untuk menjaga wadah Itachi yang rapuh.

"hn? Kaa-san akan membunuhmu kalau dia tau"

"makanya jangan beri tau!"

DUUUAGH.

Kyuubi menendang balik Sasuke. setelahnya dia langsung memeluk Itachi lagi. Sasuke bangkit dan hendak membalas Kyuubi.

"SASORI! HENTIKAN SASUKE" teriak Itachi.

Sasori berlari kearah Sasuke dan benahanya.

"NII-SAN! kau lebihmemilih rubah buluk ini dari pada aku?"

"tenang Otouto! bukan begitu! biarkan Kyuubi memuaskan dirinya dulu"

"apa maksudmu Nii-san/ Itachi?" duo S itu bertanya barengan.

"mendokusoi. cepat selesaikan drama ini!"

"aku semakin bingung, un"

"aku lapar" Naruto dan Kiba memegangi perutnya.

"Kyuu memang kecanduan. dalam arti yang sebenarnya. dia membuat cairan candu utuk Naruto dan kau Touto. bermaksud membuat kalian kecanduan satu sama lain. tapi karna warnanya merah seperti jus apel kesukaanya, Kyuu lupa dan meminumnya sendiri, karna aku orang pertama yang dihirupnya dia kecanduan padaku"

"senjata makan tuan" ejek Sasuke.

"Kyuu-nii, kau memang selalu jahat padaku. sekarang rasakan itu" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"apa kau Naruto! aku kan berniat baik padamu .membantumu mendapatkan pantat ayam pujaanmu itu , …."

"HENTIKAN KYUU-NIIII" wajah Naruto sudah semerah apel kesukaan Kyuubi.

"kapan itu terjadi, un?"

"dua bulan sebelum penembakan"

"dua tahun menahan candumu Kyuu? hebat kau tidak mati sakaw"

"kau lupa Akasuna, aku memperbaiki tubuhnya. aku dekat dengan canduku, yeah walaupun tidak memuaskan karna itu raga kosong"

"errr, apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi-nii. Kyuu-nii?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

"sudah jelas Kyuubi ukenya Itachi, un"

"hebat. dari dulu Itachi-nii memang hebat. Kyuu-nii yang kukira seme saja mampu ditaklukanya"

"kau bicara apa Puppy" Kyuubi menggeram.

"seme mu juga hebat Kiba" Itachi melihat Shikamaru.

"dia? dia bukan seme ku" Kiba menjauh dari Shikamaru.

"sejak lahir kau ditakdirkan jadi ukeku Inuzuka Kiba!" Shikamaru melupakan wajah ngantuknya dan memamerkan smirk evil yang sukses membuat Kiba merinding.

"sejak kapan Nii-san?"

"tiga tahun yang lalu"

"UAPAAA? SUDAH SELAMA ITU DAN KAMI TIDAK TAU?"

"lihat Teme, kau yang merasa tau segalanya tentang Nii-sanmu ternyata tidak tau apa-apa"

"kau sama saja Dobe"

"akukan memang tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang Kyuu-nii, Teme"

"AKU LAPAR !" teriakan Kiba sukses mengakiri semua obrolan-obrolan tak penting diatas.

...*1174*...

"enak sekali, un .kau yang memasaknya Kyuu?"

"wah, beruntung sekali Itachi-nii punya uke jago masak"

"aku tidak tau kalo Kyuu-nii bisa masak. dan sangat enak" puji Naruto.

'_rubah buluk ini pandai juga memasak!__enak,__seperti buatan kaa-san. pantas Nii-san suka. semoga si Dobe juga pandai memasak'_

Kyuubi tidak menghirau, dia masih asik memuaskan diirinya. sebenarnya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah -malu- ketahuan kalo dia bisa memasak. Hah, Kyuubi si gahar dan bar-bar bisa masak? Oh ... mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

Itachi membelai rambut Kyuubi sayang, dia bersandar ditembok. kakinya sudah kesemutan dan capek tapi apa daya Kyuubi tidak mau diajak duduk.

"sampai kapan kau akan melakukanya Kyuu?" Sasori penasaran, pasalnya sudah satu jam Kyuubi melakuka itu dan belum kelihatan puas.

"kau pikir berapa liter air yang dibutuhkan seseorang yang kehausan dua tahun?"

Semua bergidik ngeri mendengar jawaban Kyuubi. jadi dia akan menempel Itachi terus? mereka menatap Itachi miris. padahal seberapapun hausnya, perut manusia Punya batas menampung air. ahhh, tampaknya mereka lupa.

"kenapa tidak kau buat saja penawarnya, un?"

"kalau aku tau, sudah pasti aku buat!"

"ohhhh, ,,, un"

"kau perlu makan Tachi-kun?" Kyuubi berbisik, takut panggilan sayangnya didengar orang lain. Gengsi dong.

Itachi mengangguk, kenyataan memang perutnya yang kosong dua tahun perlu di isi. Kyuubi melepaskan pelukanya setelah sampai didekat meja, dia tidak mau repot-repot berjalan sendiri. setelah mereka duduk, Kyuubi membalik piringnya juga Itachi lalu mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kyuubi perhatian sekali padamu Itachi" komentar Sasori.

"heh, apa?" Kyuubi baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, dia memang terbiasa menyiapkan makan Itachi kalo makan berdua. masalahnya dia lupa kalau mereka tidak makan berdua saja sekarang.

"ambil makananmu sendiri Keriput!" Kyuubi bersungut-sungut antara kesal dan malu, apalagi semua orang kini menatapnya takjub seolah dirinya '_uke idaman'. _

Huuufftt, kau memang uke idaman Kyuu.

...*1174*...

"aku menang! yeiiii! kau lihat itu Teme, aku mengalahkanmu! ttebayo!" Naruto berteriak girang.

"kita impas, Dobe!"

"eehh? oh iya, yang pertama aku kalah! hehe"

Dan mereka memulai permainan catur baru.

"emmm, Kyuu-nii apa kau sudah pernah melakukan _itu _pada Itachi-nii?"

Semua menoleh kearah Naruto yang terus berkonsentrasi pada permainan caturnya, tidak menyangka anak yang kelihatan polos itu bertanya yang iya-iya, apalagi pada Kyuubi.

sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab Naruto sudah berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang katanya ingin mencari udara segar diluar.

Syeet.

Semua berbalik menatap Kyuubi -yang duduk menempel pada Itachi-penasaran. yang ditatap tidak peduli, menurutnya pertanyaan bodoh macam itutidak perlu dijawab, toh adiknya tadi tidak kelihatan bertanya '_itu' _sex, mungkin kalo '_itu_' menang catur lebih masuk akal_._ tapi…

"sudah" Itachi tidak mendongak dari bukunya. Kyuubi merebut buku Itachi untuk menutupi mukanya yang memerah, dan mengutuk kekasihnya dalam hati.

'_apa-apaan__ini,__Itachi __sialan __!__baka !BAKA!_.'

Itachi tersenyum.

Semua ber "OOOhhh" ria.

"aku pikir dia tidak akan melakukan itu Danna, un!"

"haaah, mana mungkin Itachi tahan, dia itu kan mesum!" balas Sasori.

PLETAK

sebuah bolpoin mendarat mulus dijidat Sasori.

"ittai"

"memangnya kau tidak, heh? Akasuna No SAsori?" Itachi tersenyum mengejek.

"tidak" balas Sasori gugup.

"oh iya kau benar. kau kan masih kecil!" ejek Itachi lagi. Sasori mendengus kesal. Bukan salahnya kalo dia bermuka bayikan? (okey, sejenak lupakan cerita aslinya)

"jadi Kyuu, menurutmu siapa pemilik foto-foto Deidara yang tidur hanya pakai boxer?"

"mungkin saja itu kau ,keriput"

Itachi dan Kyuubi tertawa setan. Mungkin keduanya memang sama-sama setan.

Mereka bersenang-senang saat ini, tidak peduli dengan Deidara yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh atau Sasori yang meneguk ludah ngeri.

"ano, eto .. eto … aku bisa jelaskan Dei!"

"tidak perlu Danna, un!"

"Dei, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" tukas Sasori.

"mati saja kau Danna, un!" Deidara mengambil toya yang memang didekatnya dan mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari entah kemana, tapi Itachi masih sempat mendengar makian terakhir Sasori.

"ku bunuh kau nanti, Itachi! kuso!"

Tawa Kyuubi makin keras. Itachi sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya, dia kan Uchiha. Sangat tidak elit tertawa lama-lama.

"mendokusoi!" terdengar trademark Shikamaru terucap dari bibirnya. sudah satu jam dia berusaha tidur tapi puppy disampingnya tidak memberi kesempatan barang semenitpun.

"hee" Kiba nyengir tanpa dosa.

Shika menyamankan posisinya dan sekali lagi mencoba tidur. melihat hal itu, Kiba kembali menggelitikan bulu merpati di hidung, telinga dan leherShikamaru.

"mendokusoi! sekali lagi kau menggangguku akan ku rape kau!"

"eh .. ma-maaf Shika" Kiba bergidik dan segera menjauh dari rusa malas tukang tidur itu, tapi dia lagi-lagi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengganggu ketika melihat Shikamaru mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. dia tidak mengindahkan ancaman Shikaru,

_'__itu hanya gertakan!__'_ pikirnya.

pelan-pelan dia mendekat, bulu merpati sudah siap …

"mendokusoi na! baiklah kalau ini maumu!" dalam sekejab saja Kiba sudah berada dipundak Shikamaru -ala karung beras- dan berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjukkan Kyuubi sebagai tempatnya menginap.

"TEEEDAAAAAKKK!" kiba meronta-ronta berusaha turun, tapi kalian pasti tau kalau itu percuma.

"turunkan aku Shika, turunkan! aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, kumohon turunkan!"

"terlambat puppy"

Kyuubi dan Itachi yang sedari tadi menonton tertawa senang -hanya tersenyum untuk Itachi-. malam ini mereka benar-benar mendapatkan tontonan yang menarik.

"hati-hati menghadapi rusa lapar Kiba. dan .. oi Shika, pelan-pelan saja _makanya"_ tawa Kyuubi kembali meledak.

"merepotkan! khawatirkan saja dirimu! singa disampingmu lebih lapar dari pada rusa ini" Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat Kyuubi pucat pasi.

**TTTTBBBBCCCC**

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Tunggu chap berikutnya ya

Widuri itu nama air terjun di Wirosari, Grobogan. Tempatnya masih alami banget. Entah kenapa saya ingin memberi judul fic ini dengan Widuri. Gak nyambung banget.


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang review,fav,n follow. Smile. Smile. Smile.

Minae cute : tanks uda review Nae-san. Ini lanjutnya.

Siti583 :haha,iya memang ga nyambung banget. Hehe.

Ziezie : ini lanjut.

Tanks to Akuro aida,n Siti583.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan,saya bingung mau saya lanjutkan atau hapus awalnya. Tapi akhirnya saya putuskan akan tetap lanjut,entah seperti apa bbentuknya. Huft...

* * *

**WIDURI**

**Disclaimer : ****M****asashi ****K****ishimoto**

**Rate : M **

**Pair : ****I****ta****K****yuu dll**

**Warning : AU,****OOC,****yaoi, shounen ai, boys love,** **typo****bertaburan****, gaje,** **dkk.**

* * *

**...**

"hati-hati menghadapi rusa lapar Kiba. dan .. oi Shika, pelan-pelan saja _makanya"_ tawa Kyuubi kembali meledak.

"merepotkan! khawatirkan saja dirimu! singa disampingmu lebih lapar dari pada rusa ini" Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat Kyuubi pucat pasi.

****1174****

Kyuubi membuka matanya,sangat berat. dia melirik jam disebelahnya,jam delapan. dia menguap dan meringis saat merasakan tubuhnya lelah,nyeri dimana-mana,dan sakit dibagian sana. dia jadi teringat kejadian semalam,Itachi benar-benar kelaparan seperti kata Shikamaru. entah kapan dia bisa berjalan normal lagi.

"sudah bangn kyuu?"Itachi yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri Kyuubi dan mencium keningnya. rambut basahnya yang terurai menggelitik pipi dan leher Kyuubi,membuat Kyuubi geli dan tanpa sadar mendesah. Itachi tersenyum. Kyuubi memang sangat sensitif.

"mau mandi?"tawar Itachi.

"aku mau tidur lagi saja"

"oi?masih capek?mandi dulu ya nanti baru tidur lagi"

"baiklah"Kyuubi masih diam ditempatnya,sepertinya dia lupa cara bangun.

Itachi yang menyadari hal itu langsung menggendong Kyuubi dan memandikanya. yeah,dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanyakan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka keluar dan Kyuubi hampir saja melompat turun saat mendapati makluK ababil kuning yang sangat ia kenali duduk ditengah ruangan kamarnya. Deidara.

"what the hell did you doing here!"bentak Kyuubi.

"tenang kyuu,kami hanya ingin makan malam bersamamu"jawab Sasori dari ambang pintu.

"kami juga kyuu-nii"Kiba dan Naruto masuk membawa beberapa makanan.

"mendokusoi na"Shikamaru kebagian jatah membawa makanan yang paling banyak.

"makan malam?"Kyuubi tampak berpikir.

"ini sudah malam kyuu,kamu tidur seharian penuh"jelas Itachi.

"turunkan aku kriput. Turunkan!"

"kau yakin?"Itachi ragu.

"cepat turunkan aku!"

Itachi menurut dan menurunkan Kyuubi,tapi dia segera menangkap lagi Kyuubi yang limbung. sepertinya tenaga Kyuubi belum pulih. Itachi menidurkan Kyuubi.

"apakah aku sudah memperingatkanmu,kyuu?"ejek Shikamaru. disambut senyum geli semuanya.

"shut up!"

"sudahlah,kita makan saja"

Mereka mulai mengambil makanan dan menikmati bersama-sama. Itachi sibuk membujuk Kyuubi yang ngambek tidak mau makan dan terus mengutuknya.

"kuso

baka no Itachi

baka

baka"

****1174****

"ada kabar dari Akatsuki?"Sasori bertanya.

"tidak"jawab Itachi singkat.

"kemana kiranya Leader pearching itu,un?"

"Bijuu juga menghilang!"

"oi?benarkah itu Kyuu,un?"

"padahal aku sudah menanam chip dikulit mereka,tapi sejak tiga haru yang lalu mereka menghilang dari pengawasan"

"tiga hari yang lalu?Itachi,kapan terakhir Leader bertukar informasi dengan kita?"

"tiga hari yang lalu. oi?Sasori,apa jangan-jangan..."

"mungkin saja..."

"kita dalam masalah"

"ada apa kyuu,un?"

"jika Akatsuki dan Bijuu benar-benar tertangkap,dengan cepat mereka akan menemukan tempat ini. itu jika mereka menemukan gelombang pusat dari chip yang aku tanam dikulit Bijuu"

"maksudmu gelombang chip itu terhubung langsung dengan tempat ini kyuu?"

"begitulah"Kyuubi yang masih berbaring tampak merenung.

"KALAU TAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA!CEPAT PUTUS GELOMBANG PE...emm...eeemmm"

"jangan meneriaki ukeku Sasori!"Itachi melepas bekapanya.

"sialan kau Itachi"Sasori terengah-engah.

"jadi bgaimana un?"

"dei,masih ingat lagu rubah terbang?"Kyuubi bertanya.

"rubah terbang,un?"

_Rubah oranye bersayap,terbang ke awan._

_Tertiup angin,melayang-layang._

_Kupu-kupu kecil diantara gagak._

_Rambut Sasori tempat rubah sembunyi. _

Deidara dan Kyuubi menyanyi bersama.

Itachi sweatdrop.

Sasori melongo.

'_lagu macam apa itu!'_inner mereka berdua.

_"_aku mengingatnya dengan baik,un!"

"keriput!tunjukkan tempai..._itu_"Kyuubi kebingungan menyebut tempat rahasianya.

"em,okey!"

_'__haaahhh tempat itu ya'_Itachi tersenyum. yang dimaksud Kyuubi adalah pohon,tempat dimana Kyuubi kecil secara tidak sengaja mencium Itachi karna tersandung. sejak saat itu Kyuubi menamai pohonya dengan nama pohon cinta.

"tulis lagu itu dipintu masuk,Dei!"kata Kyuubi,lalu dia mengambil kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

"ini untuk memutus gelombangnya dan melacak balik mereka"Kyuubi menyerahkan kertas itu pada Itachi.

"aku tidak mengerti,Kyuu..."aku Itachi setelah membaca sekilas.

"Sasori panggil Shikamaru,dia yang akan memecahkan sandi ini"perintah Kyuubi.

Blamm

Semua menoleh kearah pintu.

"tidak usah repot-repot Kyuu,Nara sudah ada dimobil,juga teman-temanmu"

"apa maksudmu,Shino?"

Dor

Dor

Dor

Shino menembakkan tiga peluru bius.

Kyuubi hanya berkedip-kedip bingung,sepertinya dia belum terlalu faham dengan apa yang terjadi.

"karna berjalan saja kau tidak bisa,maka aku akan menghemat satu peluruku"

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"bentak Kyuubi setelah sadar,tapi terlambat karna dia sudah digendong Shino ala karung beras.

"bawa mereka!"perintah Shino pada anak-anak buahnya.

*****1174*****

Kyuubi bersedekap dengan bibir mengkerucut dan pipi gembung,kesal.

"aku bisa datang sendiri Tou-san!"sungutnya.

"ya ya,itu yang selalu kau katakan Kyuubi. Berapa kali kau sudah MENGUNDANGNYA kemari Minato?"

"entahlah,aku agak lupa Fugaku"

"emz,benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!"ejek kyuubi.

"hooo,walaupun sudah tua,aku tidak akan kalah mesra denganmu anak muda!"balas Fugaku.

"bagus!akan kuadukan pada Kaa-san dan Mikoto Kaa-san!"

Minato pucat pasi.

Fugaku berkeringat dingin.

"jangan Kurama-kun/Kyuubi,please..."

"bwahahaha,dasar suami-suami takut istri,bwaaahahaha"

Pletak

"Ittai"Kyuubi memegangi kepalanya yang benjol kena lemparan asbak.

"berisik Kyuu!"

"SHINO,AWAS KAU!"

"kau pikir aku takut,heh?berjalan saja kau tidak bisa"

Kyuubi langsung terdiam,dalam hati dia benar-benar mengutuk kekasih mesumnya yang kini masih tertidur.

"kapan mereka akan sadar,Shino?"tanya Minato.

"anoo,ano... sebenarnya mereka baru akan sadar besok Minato-sama"

Minato sweatdrop.

Fugaku memijit pelipisnya.

Sudah lima jam mereka begadang menunggu.

_"__good!benar-benar minta dibasmi serangga yang satu ini!"_inner Fugaku.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,heh, Aburame bodoh!"

"kau tidak tanya Kyuu!"

"setidaknya..."

"yare yare,kenapa kalian tidak tidur saja sekarang?!"sela Shino.

"aku tidak bisa tidur saat matahari terbit Shino-kun"

"gomen Minato-sama"

"aku tidur"Fugaku menyeberangi ruangan hendak tidur.

*****1174*****

"jadi kalian yang menculik kami?"tanya Itachi saat mereka semua selesai menikmati sarapan pagi.

"begitulah,Itachi-kun"jawab Minato.

"tapi untuk apa?"

"begini semuanya..."suara tegas Fugaku berhasil mengambil perhatian semuanya.

"...pemberontak-pemberontak itu,mereka tidak menginginkan kota ini,ataupun negara ini..."

"eeehh,un?"

"jangan menyelaku,dasar bocah pirang!"geram Fugaku.

"gomen Fugaku-sama,un"

"lanjutkan Tou-san,kami menunggu"

"yang mereka inginkaan sebenarnya adalah kalian semua..."

"...mereka kelompok anti-gay yang memburu para pecinta sesama jenis..."

"APAAAA?"teriak mereka semua.

"untunglah aku normal"

Syeeet

Semua orang memelototi Shino.

"a ha ha... bukan maksudku seperti itu... ha...ha"Shino tertawa canggung.

"tou-san..."

"ya Naruto?"

"apa Tou-san... itu...maksudku... Fugaku-ba..."

"tidak bocah kuning. Kami juga normal"sela Fugaku.

Naruto cemberut.

_Apa tadi sebutan untuknya?bocah kuning?sungguh calon mertua yang menjengkelkan!._

"tunggu dulu,dimana Bijuu dan Akatsuki?"tanya Itachi.

"tenang saja Itachi-kun mereka ditempat pelatihan"

"tempat pelatihan?"

"iya,dan kalianpun akan dikiram kesana. Kemampuan kelompok anti-gay berkembang sangat cepat,kalian harus benar-benar terlatih dengan segala kemungkinan"

"baik Tou-san,kapan kami berangkat?"

"satu jam lagi,Itachi-kun"

"kalian siap?"

"siap!"

"mendokusai!"

"ada apa Shika?"

"kau menginjak kakiku Aburame!"

"haha,gomen Nara"

...

TBC

...

Fic yang benar-benar garing. Gomen ne Reader-san


End file.
